un pasado manchado
by nico robin 16
Summary: el pasado de los hermanos Elric es duro y doloroso, vean como la pasan los hermanos y mayoritariamente Edward, desde que transmutan a su madre, hasta el punto en que la maestra Izumi Curtis les pone a prueba para que ambos sean entrenados por ella antes de aceptarlos como pupilos


_**Bueno, bueno, esta vez me vengo con un one-shot un poco triste, ya que estoy viéndome los capítulos desde cero esta vez del brotherhood y quería hacer esto, no por hacerlos corta venas en este momento, sino que es para mostrar mis respetos y condolencias al pasado difícil y tortuoso de los hermanos Elric, sin más a la lectura**_

_**Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece y tampoco quiero hacer lucro con este fic, pero si hubiera sido mío, Nina y Alexander no se hubieran vuelto Quimeras, puto alquimista hilador de vida, porque le tenías que hacer eso a tu esposa y luego a tuhija y a tu perro**_

Al… Al… ¡Alphonse!-dice un Edward de 11 años de edad, mientras el humo envolví la habitación y las ropas de su hermano estaban tiradas en el suelo

Mientras el pequeño peli-dorado estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de su hermano y de u pierna, por detrás de él aparece una gran puerta de piedra que se abre, salen unas manos y se lo llevan, donde aparece, está frente a un sujeto totalmente blanco con un delineado que denotaba que era alguien de color negro, y detrás de él la gran puerta de piedra

¿q-quien eres tú?-pregunta alarmado y nervioso Edward Elric mientras observaba a la cosa, que parecía habérsele formado una sonrisa en la cara

Soy todo lo que tú conoces, pero soy más conocido como el todo, el salvador, el alpha y el omega, dios, buda creador-dice la cosa que continuaba sentada mientras Edward no podía creer lo que veía frente a él, totalmente asustado, mientras que la gran puerta detrás de el de cabellos dorados comenzaba a abrirse, haciendo que unos brazos salgan en la búsqueda del pequeño-te daré una lección al pecado que has causado

¡Por favor detente!-grita el pequeño niño mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos inútilmente, así que comienza a estirar su brazo derecho para causarle aunque sea algo de piedad a esa entidad frente a él, pero in lograrlo, las puertas se cierran frente a él

El pequeño Edward de 11 años en este momento estaba viendo varia imágenes extrañas sobre guerras, charlas de gente religiosa frente a grandes masas de gente, de gente abandonada, sin el amparo de nadie que los ampare y a su simple suerte, así que el pequeño once añero comenzó a comprender algo

Comienzo a comprender, así que así es como se debe hacer una buena transmutación humana sin fallos, solo falta algo crucial, algo, tan solo debo estar aquí un poco más para comprenderlo-dice el pequeño niño mientras tiene una pose de buen pensador, para luego darse cuenta y esta de nuevo en el gran cuarto blanco en frente del ente extraño-no, déjame ver una vez más ese lugar, para poder traer de vuelta a mi madre y a mi hermano

No es posible, este es el intercambio equivalente, tienes que darme algo a cambio, así que tomaré lo que ahora es mío, así que dámelo-dice mientras sale un rayo de la nada y le desintegra la pierna izquierda, para luego devolverlo a su mundo

Maldición… lo… ¡lo eh perdido!-dice mientras se aprieta el pantalón del lado izquierdo, donde ya no estaba su pierna-Al… devuélveme a mi hermano, aunque sea a él, no lo quiero perder a él, devuélveme a mi hermano

Dice mientras se arrastra por la habitación hacia donde había una vieja armadura tirada en el suelo, el joven de ojos dorados iba arrastrándose penosamente mientras trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para poder llegar donde estaba la vieja armadura

¡Maldita sea, devuélveme a Alphonse, no importa el precio que tenga que pagar, solo devuélvemelo, es ahora lo único que me queda!-grita totalmente desesperado Edward mientras con un poco de su sangre dibujaba un circulo de transmutación en el cuello de la armadura-¡no me importa que tomes mi otra pierna, un brazo o incluso mi cabeza, pero devuélveme a Alphonse!

El pequeño niño cuando terminó de dibujar el círculo, lo presionó un poco con ambas manos, mientra este comenzaba a brillar de un color azul, para luego escucharse un fuerte grito de dolor de parte de Edward, el cual luego de hacer el anclaje de alma, pierde su brazo derecho, mientras la gran armadura comenzaba a moverse un poco complicada y débilmente

Alphonse, no quiero perder a nadie más, en especial si eres tú Alphonse-dice el de cabellos dorados mientras la gran armadura comenzaba a moverse un poco más libremente, y el chico cae inconciente

Her… mano… hermano, ¿donde estas?-comienza a hablar la armadura, mientras se estabiliza sentada en el suelo y ve a pequeño Edward inconciente en el suelo, así que lo toma entre sus brazos, para luego verse a él mismo los brazos que tenía-hermano, que sucedió, hermano…

Alphonse se quedó estático mientras sostenía a su hermano inconciente mientras veía la cosa deforme que estaba frente a él, se suponía que era su madre, pero ni siquiera tenía forma humana, en ese preciso momento se abre la puerta de golpe, viendo dos siluetas pequeñas

¿¡que sucedió!? ¿¡que fue ese ruido!? Alphonse Edward-dice una señora baja de porte y entrada en mucha edad, que se queda impresionada con lo que ve

Pinako-san, puede ayudar a mi hermano, no despierta-dice alarmado la gran armadura, mientras Pinako y Winry corren hacia donde están ambos

Edward, entonces tu debes ser Alphonse-dice Pinako mientras ve impresionada al pequeño niño de pelos dorados inconciente y luego dirigir su mirada a Alphonse, que ahora era una armadura andante-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron niños?

Tratamos de devolverle la vida a nuestra madre-dice Alphonse mientras suena dolida su voz y agacha la cabeza mientras aferra un poco más a su hermano entre sus brazos

Chiquillos tontos, vengan a mi casa, hay vivirán a partir de ahora-dice Pinako mientras comienza a caminar junto a Winry fuera de la casa, donde estaba lloviendo, seguida de Alphonse el cual estaba cargando entre sus brazos a su hermano mayor, para dirigirse a la casa de su vecina

Alphonse, que les sucedió a ti y a Edward-pregunta curiosa Winry mientras se queda parada y comienza a caminar esta vez junto a Alphonse

Nosotros… nosotros hicimos algo que estaba prohibido Winry-dice tristemente Alphonse mientras dirige la vista a su hermano mayor, mientras comienza a llover más fuerte que antes

¿Qué es lo que hicieron? Y ¿Qué era esa cosa que estaba en el suelo?-pregunta otra vez de manera muy inocente la joven Winry mientras veía con una gran mirada curiosa, mientras Alphonse parece entristecerse

Nosotros… tratamos de resucitar a nuestra madre… y esa cosa de la sala era… era nuestra madre-dice Alphonse muy adolorido mientras caminaba todavía, mientras Winry se impresiona de lo que le acababa de decir Alphonse-lo siento tanto, yo no sentía que era correcto hacerlo, pero solo quería ver a nuestra madre otra vez

Alphonse…-dice solamente Winry mientras comenzaba a llorar como era de costumbre en ella

Winry, no llores, ellos buscaron lo que hicieron, si lloras, simplemente vas a hacer que se sientan más mal de lo que están en este momento-dice Pinako mientras Winry de golpe se calla y se asusta a la vez por el reto de su abuela

l-lo siento por eso Alphonse…-dice Winry mientras Alphonse solo la mira y niega con la cabeza, mientras que la pequeña de cabellos rubios lo queda mirando intrigada

no te preocupes Winry, este es nuestro castigo, no te preocupes-dice con una voz muy apagada Alphonse mientras continúan caminando

el resto del camino lo continuaron el total silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Pinako y Winry, Alphonse no sabía que hacer ni a donde dirigirse, mientras que solo se quedaba parado y Winry lo miraba intrigada

Alphonse…-dice la abuela de Winry mientras Alphonse reacciona y dirige su mirada a donde estaba la señora de edad-ve a dejar a Edward a la habitación de invitados, es la primera habitación a la derecha

Entendido, gracias Pinako-san, con permiso-dice Alphonse mientras se pone en marcha y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras para poder comenzar a subirlas poco a poco mientras se acostumbraba a ese nuevo cuerpo metalizado

Esos dos cabezas hueca, esta vez la hicieron en grande, espero a que su madre los perdone por lo que acaban de hacer, que no se queden con esa carga tan pesada-dice la abuela de Winry mientras enciende una pipa y comienza a fumarla

Abuela, ¿Edward va a despertar pronto o no?-pregunta la joven Winry totalmente curiosa mientras su propia abuela le pega delicadamente con la pipa en la cabeza, pero de forma de represalia-ite, eso dolió abuela, ¿Por qué fue eso?

Claro despertará Winry, ese pequeño niño es el rey de los cabeza dura, creo que incluso cuando muera, su cuerpo va a ser tan obstinado que seguirá luchando por su ideal, sin darse cuenta de que murió-dice la señora de edad mientras vuelve a colocarse la pipa en la boca y dar una bocanada de esta

Semanas después, se puede ver a Alphonse caminando con su hermano, al cual lo llevaba en una silla de ruedas, y el pobre Edward parecía no tener motivación para nada y además de no tener rastro de vida o de felicidad en su mirada, solo era un mirar distante y frío,

Disculpe, puedo hablar con ustedes un momento-dice un hombre alto de pelo color negro y de mirada alegre pero la vez muy autoritaria, y estaba junto a una mujer rubia, ambos vestían de militares

Usted no puede irrumpir en las casas ajenas señor, y además aquí no aceptamos a oficiales del estado-dice la señora de edad, mientras que el hombre le mira sorprendido para luego sonreír de manera algo arrogante

No se preocupe señora, solo les quitaré un rato, si tan solo pudiéramos hablar en una habitación más privada con Edward Elric y claro, que con usted si es su tutora, por cierto, mi nombre es Roy Mustang-dice el hombre mientras la abuela de Winry se limita a gruñir por lo bajo, para luego comenzar a guiar al hombre

Winry, quédate aquí afuera y prepárale un te a la señorita-dice la abuela mientras la pequeña niña solo siente con una sonrisa y se dirige a la cocina-venga, solo va a ser un rato y luego se va a marchar de esta casa

Comprendo, comprendo-dice Roy mientras comienza a caminar por detrás de Pinako, Alphonse y Edward, caminaron hasta el comedor y hay cerraron la puerta para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente

Bien señor Mustang, ¿Qué viene a hacer a estos lugares?-pregunta Pinako, mientras Roy le muestra una sonrisa confiada y tranquila

Vengo a ofrecerle la oportunidad a Edward Elric para que se una a los alquimistas estatales-dice el de cabellos negros mientras Pinako se enoja por esas palabras pronunciadas por él

el es solamente un niño, no puede trabajar como uno de los perros del estado-dice enojada la señora mientras Roy solo se limita a ver al muchacho que esta en sillas de ruedas-además, esa cosa que estaba en su casa no era humana, si eso es lo que hacen ustedes no voy a dejar que sea parte del estado

no es mi decisión o suya, es del niño ¿no es cierto?-pregunta irónicamente Roy mientras la mira por unos segundos y luego vuelve de nuevo su mirada a Edward-escucha niño, los alquimistas estatales tienen acceso a información importante dentro de investigaciones que hacen, si te unes a los alquimistas estatales, podrías devolverle el cuerpo a tu hermano y los miembros que has perdido, eso claro esta, es solo si te unes al estado

luego de decir eso, toma sus cosas se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, donde inmediatamente se levanta Riza y hace un gesto militar de pararse con las piernas juntas y poner su mano en línea en su frente

vámonos, ahora solo hay que esperar a que nos de la respuesta-dice Roy Mustang mientras comienza a caminar a la salida y es seguido por Riza

pero general, yo le vi una cara casi sin vida, usted cree que al menos entendió lo que le dijo-pregunta un tanto confusa la rubia mientras caminan por el exterior de la casa para irse a la estación del Este

¿enserio? Yo más bien vi en el una cara de decisión y fortaleza férrea-dice Roy mientras comienza a alejarse cada vez más de la casa

Pinako-san…-articula por fin el joven Edward mientras la señora lo queda viendo intrigada por lo que va a decir-quiero que me haga el transplante en el brazo derecho y en la pierna izquierda

¿estas seguro enano?-pregunta algo seria la señora de edad, mientras Edward solo se limita a asentir con una gran sonrisa de confianza y determinación en su rostro, cosa que tenía alegre a la abuela de Winry pero no quería que se diera cuenta el niño

En este momento, se puede observar un cuarto oscuro, bueno, no tanto, tenía un luz decadente pero buena, que apuntaba solo a una cama como de hospital, mientras que Edward esta acostado en la cama con una toalla en los ojos, Pinako estaba al lado de él, viendo todas las cosas que tenía en la mesa, y Winry estaba chocando igual las cosas que tenía en la mesa su abuela

Te sigo preguntando esto mocoso, ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?-dice Pinako mientras Edward guarda total silencio mientras asiente acostado, pero antes de comenzar la operación comienza a hablar

Voy a hacer esto para recuperar el cuerpo de Al, cueste lo que me cueste, incluso si tengo que sacrificar mi propio cuerpo para hacerlo-dice Edward, mientras se notaba que estaba llorando, por como era su voz, temblorosa y entrecortada

Comprendo mocoso, esta bien, Winry, hora de comenzar con la cirugía-dice la abuela de la niña rubia mientras esta asiente y comienza a pasarle unas cosas a su abuela para comenzar la operación

Unas horas después, se ve a Edward tratando de mover con completa libertad su nuevo brazo mecánico, ya que le costaba, al igual que mover su pierna izquierda, ya que recién se la habían implantado y tenía que acostumbrarse

Tranquilo mocoso enano, trata de calmarte, si sigues así solo harás que el brazo se rompa y tendremos que cambiarlo para ponerte otro-dice la señora de edad mientras Edward le saca la lengua totalmente enojado

¡a quien demonios le dices mocoso enano, vieja bruja enana!-dice Edward, comenzando una pelea con la abuela de winry, mientras que la señora se enojó y le tiró una llave inglesa en toda la cabeza-¡eso dolió vieja bruja! Además, con este brazo y pierna nueva, voy a demostrar que puedo lograr hacer todo lo que me propongo incluso con cualquier obstáculo en frente mío, lograré traer a Al a su cuerpo original

Entonces cabeza dura, comienza por tratar mejor a tus mayores-dice la abuela de Winry mientras Edward vuelve a sacarle la lengua como un desafío marcado

Eso nunca, primero muerto antes de tratar bien a alguien que me dice pulga microscópica-dice Edward muy enojado mientras Winry le tira un martillo en la cabeza-¡acaso aquí todos quieren matarme!

No le digas así a mi abuela pulga enana-dice Winry molesta mientras se acerca más a Edward y ahora le pega esta vez un sape-eso es por moverte mucho mientras te poníamos los automail

Y yo que voy a saber, ustedes me pusieron anestesia porque dijeron que me iba a quejar mucho siendo un niño pequeño-dije enojado Edward mientras tiene un mohin de enojo, mientras trata mover de mejor manera el automail, siendo un poco más ligero, pero igual le costaba un poco-¡por que esta maldita cosa no se mueve a mi voluntad!

Eso es porque tienes que usar tu cerebro para usarlo, y con lo cabeza dura que eres, de seguro te tomará todo un año para acostumbrarte a ella-dice Pinako mientras le pega con la punta de su pipa en la cabeza cosa que molesta a Edward

Vieja amargada, verás que puedo dominar este brazo y esta pierna para antes de mañana a la hora del almuerzo-dice Edward mientras le apunta con su brazo izquierdo con un rostro de decisión y auto-confianza sorprendente

Esta bien mocoso, si logras dominarlo para mañana antes del almuerzo te daré dos raciones de comida-propone la señora con una sonrisa algo un poco siniestra en su rostro, al igual que Ed, cosa que pone nerviosa a Winry y se marcha para ver como estaba Alphonse, además, para no escuchar cuando os gritos comiencen a dispararse

¡vamos vieja maldita, te demostraré aquí mismo mejor que puedo usarlo sin problema!-dice Edward comenzando con la pelea verbal con la señora, la cual desafortunadamente le siguió la corriente

Vamos renacuajo inmaduro, seré vieja pero tengo la movilidad y la vitalidad de una jovenzuela-dice la señora Pinako mientras comenzaban ahora con los golpes y gritos de enfado por cada golpe que se daban el uno a otro

¿Qué sucede Winry?-pregunta algo dudoso Alphonse mientras leía un libro de alquimia que había traído de su casa, pero al parecer su armadura que ahora era su cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo o algo por el estilo, ya que hacía mucho ruido al temblar

No querrás saber Al, ya que se puso muy fea la cosa hay dentro, creo que están volando los materiales del taller-dice Winry mientras se escuchan cosas chocar contra la puerta y además eran sonidos metálicos-mejor vallamos a preparar la cena Al

Tienes razón Winry, vamos a hacerlo-dice Alphonse mientras se levanta y comienza a caminar a la cocina junto a Winry-espero a que mi hermano no se pase y sea lastimado mucho por Pinako-san

No te preocupes Al, ese cabeza hueca tiene la cabeza tan dura que no dejará que lo lastimen tan fácilmente-dice Winry ya en la cocina, y apenas comienzan a cocinar con Alphonse, los ruidos se detienen y la puerta se abre

¡maldita vieja bruja, para la próxima te las daré buenas!-dice Edward mientras sale de la sala siendo arrastrado y con barios moretones por toda la cara y el labio lo tenía sangrando, pero estaba utilizando el automail del brazo y la pierna a la perfección sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía

Bueno pequeño renacuajo, te debo un almuerzo doble mañana, has superado mis expectativas con acostumbrarte a esos implantes, debo admitir que me has impresionado-dice Pinako mientras arroja a Edward hacia la cocina y este impacta contra Alphonse, haciendo que se noqueara con el golpe en la cabeza con el cuerpo de su hermano-ve a darle un baño Al, en serio apesta ese mocoso

De acuerdo Pinako-san, subo enseguida a bañarlo-dice Alphonse mientras carga a su hermano hasta el baño para poder bañarlo y despertarlo al mismo tiempo por el agua en su cuerpo

Las semanas pasaron, y Edward al igual que Alphonse se acostumbraban cada vez más a utilizar lo nuevo que tenían, pero no sabían que más hacer, ya que ese oficial Roy Mustang le había ofrecido unirse a los alquimistas, pero Edward necesitada entrenar para poder unírseles, fortalecer su cuerpo, así que un día, mientras compraban cosas para la cena, escucharon sobre una mujer que usaba la alquimia y además era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que decidieron ir a verla para pedir que les enseñara

Haber… debe de ser por aquí, pero este mapa… con suerte y lo entiendo-dice Edward mientras ve puros garabatos escritos en una hoja pequeña-no creo que deba haber confiado en ese señor, esto esta muy confuso

Nii-san, eso es porque llevas la hoja al revés-dice Alphonse mientras le gira la hoja y hora se veía todo más entendible que antes, entonces ambos giran en un cruce y se encuentran con una casa amplia de campo

Debe ser hay entonces como indica el papel, gracias Al, apresurémonos-dice Edward mientras comienza a correr junto a Alphonse para llegar rápido a la casa, mientras tanto en la casa, una señora joven salía de la casa, y se encuentra con ellos, ya que se detuvieron justo frente a ella

¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?-pregunta seriamente la mujer mientras ve a ambos y se impresiona de lo que ve, ya que logra ver el brazo de Edward al igual que su pierna-mejor dicho, ¿Por qué no se van mocosos? Este no es lugar para que niños como ustedes estén jugando, estas calles son muy peligrosas

No nos trate como niños chicos, venimos porque la estamos buscando para que nos entrene-dice Edward decidido, mientras que la señora se acerca más a ellos y se inca para poder ver mejor a Edward, le toma el brazo derecho mientras lo examina con detención

Por favor, nos tiene que enseñar, para que mi hermano pueda entrar al estado y poder…-dice Alphonse, pero antes de terminar se deprime y termina mirando al suelo, pero la señora se impresiona de cómo se escucha la voz del menor de los Elric y ahora lo mira detenidamente a él de pie claro esta

Ustedes dos… han quebrado el mayor tabú en la alquimia par de imbéciles, trataron de transmutar a un humano muerto-dice totalmente enojada la mujer mientras abre la armadura de Alphonse totalmente de improviso y confirma su suposición y se enoja al respecto-una armadura vacía, así que es verdad, ustedes dos a pesar de ser tan jóvenes fueron totalmente imprudentes

Solo… solo queríamos ver de nuevo a nuestra madre, pero ahora quiero recuperar el cuerpo de mi hermano menor-dice con determinación Edward, mientras la señora cierra la armadura de Alphonse mientras se dirige adentro y saca una cuerda para pasársela a Edward-¿y esto para que es?

Si quieres entrenar conmigo, entonces tienes que pasar esto mocoso entrometido-dice mientras junta sus palmas y las coloca en el suelo, seguido de eso, un rayo azul sale del suelo, y la cuerda ata a Edward y lo deja colgado del árbol que estaba cerca, además lo deja de cabeza-esta será su prueba de aptitud, tienes que tratar se desatarte y bajar del árbol sin usar tus manos, y tu, tampoco puedes usar tus manos montón de chatarra

¿¡ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?-gritan Edward y Alphonse al mismo tiempo impresionados por lo que les pidió la señora mientras continuaba su camino para ir a comprar, pero antes les dijo algo

Tienen 5 días para tratar de hacerlo, si se pasan del tiempo no los tomaré como mis aprendices, ¿entendieron? Ha y me llamo Izumi Curtis-dice la señora mientras se va a hacer las compras para poder hacer la comida, dejándolos a ellos solos a su suerte

Ambos chicos vieron como Izumi Curtis se alejaba de la casa mientras Edward estaba colgado boca-abajo y Alphonse no sabía que hacer para liberar a su hermano si es que no podía usar sus manos para liberarlo

Alphonse has algo para soltarme me duele la cabeza-se queja Edward mientras se movía mucho en la soga en que estaba amarrado, haciendo que se mareara más de lo que estaba en un principio, pero Alphonse estaba hay quieto sin hacer nada

Es que nii-san, dijo que no podía usar mis manos para sacarte-dice un poco inquieto Alphonse mientras mira a su hermano colgado boca-abajo sin poder hacer nada

¡has lo que sea, no se tijeras, tus pies o alquimia cabeza dura!-grita desde lo alto del árbol y Alphonse entonces reacciona y se pone a dibujar un circulo de transmutación en el suelo

Déjame un momento nii-san, que ya termino esto-dice Alphonse mientras termina el círculo cerca de árbol y pone sus manos para salir una luz azul de él, para luego, salir como una daga del árbol que corta la soga y hace caer a Edward al suelo

¡eso dolió Al, porque no me avisaste cuando cortarías la soga!-dice totalmente indignado Edward mientras mira con fastidio a su hermano, el cual solo atina a verlo con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca

Ambos se sentaron en la entrada de la puerta para esperar a Izumi, una vez que ella llegó media hora después se sorprendió que estuvieran ambos sentados en la entrada, pero le salió al mismo tiempo una sonrisa de alivio que oculto con una sonrisa oscura y peligrosa

Lograron pasar mi prueba en un tiempo mayor al que esperaba de unos mocosos impertinentes como ustedes, esta bien… los entrenaré, pero con una condición-dice Izumi mientras levanta su índice derecho y mira seriamente a ambos, los cuales estaban expectantes de lo que diría-no me hago responsable de lo que les pase si es que mueren en medio del entrenamiento

Ambos miraron algo horrorizados a la señora Izumi mientras terminaba de explicar lo que tenía que decir, pero luego Edward cambio su rostro de miedo a uno de decisión y confianza pura

Esta bien, podemos sobrevivir a cualquier entrenamiento que nos ponga, no nos preocupan las consecuencias, aún si es que morimos en mitad del entrenamiento, por cierto, me llamo Edward Elric y esta armadura bacía contiene el alma de mi hermano menor Alphonse-dice Edward decidido mientras golpea gentilmente la armadura de Alphonse mientras ambos hacen una reverencia-gracias por aceptarnos como sus pupilos Izumi-san

_**Bueno… eso fue todo, tengo que admitir que estuve tres días completos haciendo este one-shot, así que por lo menos mándenme un review con algo, un tomatazo, una queja o unos insultos, o si quieren que no escriba más tan solo díganmelo por sus reviews, hasta la próxima cuídense**_


End file.
